


it's not easy being in charge

by seditonem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, nah seriously i'm not kidding it's completely pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seditonem/pseuds/seditonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was deliberate, Clarke was sure of that by now. He was being deliberately cruel and unusual, and she wasn’t going to stand for it any longer." </p><p>(nearly 2k mainly about bellamy going down on clarke, basically. tv verse, i guess? swearing, lots of use of the c word, preeeeetty damn explicit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not easy being in charge

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me at all you know i get real passionate about guys going down on girls. it's very important to me.

It was deliberate, Clarke was sure of that by now. He was being deliberately cruel and unusual, and she wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.

 

"Bellamy," she gritted out, trying not to bite through her lip from frustration.

 

He looked up at her through the sweat-slick hair that had fallen over his eyes. “Present,” he said, after a heartbeat, and she groaned inwardly, because he’d removed his mouth and left her stranded.

 

Stranded on a peak, all her muscles clenched around the finger he had gently crooked inside her, just shy of the soft spot of almost unbearable sensation he’d found ten minutes ago and was refusing to touch again. “Need something, princess?” he asked, innocently, as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

 

"Several things, actually," she snapped, trying to wriggle her hips to get some kind of friction - _anything_ , she was beyond caring now - but her angry tone softened to an embarrassing moan as he slid his finger out of her, only to push it back in maddeningly slowly. Her heartbeat felt like it was centred at her clit, all her blood pounding through her, and she ached.

 

"Bet I can name one," Bellamy remarked, airily, pushing her right thigh higher. She was certain she wasn’t actually that flexible, but maybe the heat of her body had relaxed her muscles enough to allow it. That was exactly the kind of bullshit explanation she would usually have laughed at, but right then she was preoccupied. He looked back down at where his fingers were pushed inside her cunt and grinned, leaning so his breath ghosted over her clit. Clarke bit back a sob of frustration. "But I’ll list a few; how about it?" he whispered, kissing the skin of her inner thighs, deliberately avoiding where she wanted him most. "First: you need to take off your bra."

 

And finally, finally he was licking gently at her, tongue flickering, curling at the tip and then flattening so he could lick slowly from where his fingers were to the top of her folds. She stuffed her fingers into her mouth, almost shaking, and then the bastard had to stop. "Do it," he cajoled, and crooked his fingers against that spot.

 

"Fuck you," Clarke muttered around her spit-slicked fingers, feeling her back arch involuntarily. He’d only touched her to make her more desperate so she’d obey, and the tactic was so classically _him_ , destructive and effective.

 

“Don’t be a killjoy, princess,” he pouted – she knew he pouted because she could fucking feel his mouth against her – and she was losing patience fast, so she fumbled with straps and fabric until the bra was on the floor next to him. Bellamy grinned, triumphant, and reached up with his free hand to pinch her right nipple hard, rolling it between finger and thumb. She gasped, blushing hotter than she could ever remember, and gripped his hair in a way she hoped was painful for him.

 

“Bellamy,” she repeated, but he shook his head. She could feel the slip-slide of his bare shoulders against her legs, the solid strength of him.  

 

“No hair-pulling – grab your tits, c’mon,” he told her, and she hated how easily she followed his commands, but obeyed anyway. His sharp intake of breath was almost reward enough, in any case, and she could see him moving awkwardly as he adjusted himself. He’d forgotten to take off the rest of his clothes once he’d got her underwear off, and she was vindictively pleased of that now.

 

“Having fun down there?” she asked, and then almost bit her tongue when he slapped her thigh, leaving a stinging patch of skin.

 

“So much,” he said in honeyed tones, before returning to direct her. “Put some feeling into it, princess, I know you’ll enjoy it.” She rolled her eyes but did as instructed, licking her fingers and pinching her nipples gently, the way she’d only ever done in the safe bubble of her blankets. He seemed to enjoy that almost as much as she did, she noticed, pushing her breasts together as if offering her cleavage to him. He grinned, then leaned down on his elbows again, using the flat of his tongue against her clit as he rocked his fingers gently in and out of her.

 

This was a good rhythm, Clarke thought distantly, as he returned to the perfect flickering of before, the pressure just perfect in tandem with his fingers. Her calves were cramping, but she needed to keep slightly off the ground to be able to push closer to his mouth, and the desperation was making her want to sob again as it built. Bellamy gripped her ass with his free hand, digging his nails into the soft skin, and pulled his fingers out with a sound that made Clarke shudder with embarrassment. She was so wet for him her thighs were sticky, she realised, but instead of feeling betrayed by her body, all it did was make the muscles of her cunt clench hard. She felt empty without him inside her, even though his mouth was doing such good things, but then he was moving down, his tongue curling inside her, and she forgot all about his rules and pulled at his hair desperately.

 

He laughed, and that was almost her undoing.

 

“Clarke,” he said, right into her, slapping her thigh again on that same burning spot, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Please, Bellamy,” she begged, “please, I need to – I need you to – ”

 

“I need to finish my list,” he retorted, then traced circles on her clit until she pressed her ankles hard against his shoulder-blades.

 

“Fuck your list,” she sobbed, giving up on pulling his hair and trying to push him out of the way. “If you won’t do this I’ll get it done – ”

 

“Nice try,” he interrupted, pinning her hands to the ground. She wriggled desperately, flexing her feet against his back as she tried to get her thighs further apart so she could somehow get closer to his perfect tongue. The whole surface of her skin was prickling with a blush. “Second,” he continued, deliberately slowly, “you need to watch me, so that later on, when you shut your eyes, you won’t think of anything else except me between your legs, making you so desperate you can’t think straight.”

 

She was going to kill him. She was going to make him finish this, and then she was going to kill him, she thought, and she must have said it out loud by accident, because he grinned wickedly, still holding her hands down, and then carried on fucking her with his tongue. Clarke could barely keep her eyes open, ignoring the sweat on her forehead and the way her hair was sticking to her neck, but she watched him. His eyes were closed, the tiniest frown lines between his eyebrows giving away how hard he was concentrating, and she could see how strained his body was, even from her position. He was trying not to rub himself against the floor, she realised. And fuck, that was hot – he was so hard from licking her out that he was rutting like a teenage boy trying to get friction.

 

But try as she might, she couldn’t bring herself to ask him to stop so they could work out something more mutually beneficial. “Fingers, please, put your fingers back inside me,” she moaned, and at least he granted her that, moving back up to her clit and leaving her hands free.

 

“Third,” he whispered, and she felt the words more than heard them now, “you need to come for me, right about now.”

 

“I would if you’d fucking shut up and make me,” she half shouted, and then she couldn’t speak at all because he’d added a third finger. All she could do was writhe against the floor as he gripped her waist hard, tongue working figure eight patterns, and she nearly wept as the wave peaked and crashed. She could feel her clit flutter as her muscles clenched around his fingers, back curving, reaching down to drag her nails along his scalp. Bellamy made a strangled sound, but it was drowned out by the rushing of blood in her ears as she collapsed back against the floor, pushing him slightly away as the sensation bordered on excessive.

 

A few minutes later she became aware of him panting slightly, and she couldn’t help grinning when she saw he was still hard, dick pressing painfully against the zip of his trousers.

 

“The fourth thing I need,” Clarke said, still revelling in the blissful throb of blood in her clit as she rubbed her thighs together, “is for you to take those off.”

 

His hands shook as he stripped off, but she didn’t bother to help him. He’d tortured her long enough for some payback to be well overdue, she reckoned, and in any case, the view was nice. His dick slapped up against the hard cut of his oblique muscles when he pulled his boxer shorts down, and he crawled shakily between her thighs. Kneeling like that in the dim light, his mouth and chin still wet from her cunt, Bellamy made her want to ignore everything else and just stay inside and explore him for weeks.

 

“I don’t think I can pull out in time if I get inside you,” he admitted, his voice rough, and she felt her nipples tighten again, goosebumps breaking out down her arms.

 

“I want to touch you,” she frowned, pushing up onto her elbows, and he bit out a laugh. His eyes had gone straight to the way her breasts moved, she noticed.

 

“Please, by all means, go ahead,” Bellamy grinned, his breath still coming quickly, and pulled her closer by one hand until they were skin on skin. He overbalanced slightly, dragging her with him, which just pushed his dick against her stomach, the head of it sliding wetly along her skin until it bumped against the underside of her breasts. “Fuck, fuck,” he moaned, sounding broken, and Clarke grinned as he righted them so they were kneeling face to face. He was substantially easier to undo than she was, she thought triumphantly.

 

“Like this?” she teased, tracing her fingertips along the vein on the underside of his cock, and he jerked against her touch.

 

“Yeah,” Bellamy mouthed against her jaw, and then gave up all pretence and wrapped her hand around the width of him.  He was feverishly hot under her fingers. “Come on, fifth thing, princess,” he begged, and she tightened her hand, letting him fuck into the sticky circle of her fingers.

 

“The fifth thing I need is for you to fuck me properly,” she told him, biting his earlobe, and he gripped her hips tight enough to bruise, burying his face against her shoulder as he came. His come slicked their skin, mixed in with the sweat and her wetness, and Clarke felt the muscles in her cunt clench down on emptiness again. She wanted him inside her, even in the hazy blissed-out state she was in, where release was no longer a burning need.

 

“In a minute,” Bellamy said, eventually. “Or, maybe fifteen,” he amended, and bit down over her pulse point. Clarke yelped, wriggling in his grip, and swatted at his shoulder. She wiped his come off her hand onto his chest, pulling a face, and he laughed. “A little late for hygiene paranoia now, don’t you think?”

 

“I’m thoroughly contaminated,” she huffed, but allowed herself to be pushed back down underneath him onto the floor.

 

“Nothing to be done,” he agreed; “a lost case, entirely.”

 

“Procedure states we should be quarantined for forty-eight hours, just to be on the safe side,” she reminded him, shivering slightly as he traced a pattern along her neck with his tongue.

 

“See?” Bellamy grinned, “It’s not easy being in charge, isn’t it?”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this utterly and thoroughly on [beth](http://sometimenever.tumblr.com/), without whom i would never have even heard of this show. if you wanna come talk about sad trash princes with me i'm [here](http://nexilis.tumblr.com/) all the time.
> 
> this is all fictional etc and nonprofit do people even do disclaimers anymore


End file.
